


Rainflower

by purafollia



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, I really am, M/M, Sadness, Wow That's Depressing™, fuyumi is there, not like it makes a difference, oh well, please don't come at me with stakes, she helps tamaki, sorry - Freeform, tamaki x kyoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purafollia/pseuds/purafollia
Summary: Kyoya has fallen in love with the new boy at school.Now, he has to hide the disease that came with it.





	Rainflower

It was happening again.

The sensation of pain that came from blue rose petals crawling up this young man's throat began again.

The man's name was Kyoya Ootori, and he had just been approached only a few days ago by a small young man his age named Tamaki Suoh, who wished to start what he called a Host Club when they got to high school.  
He accepted this odd request because honestly, his life was rather mundane at that point and he was looking for something to enjoy.

That was before all this started happening.

The evening after Tamaki approached him, Kyoya started getting feverish sensations and eventually was coughing up flower petals.  
Blue rose petals, to be specific.

This was insane and crazy, and he had never heard of something like this before. This seemed like some kind of disease straight out of some shoujo manga. But, no, this was real.

The even worse part was that he found out - from his research - that this disease he had was caused by unrequited love.  
And, you know, that's crazy, right? He'd never fall in love with another man, especially one he just met.

But... after looking into it more... every time Tamaki did wave at him, or even look at him, or god forbid make that little cute laugh he always did while walking by Kyoya, he did feel a fluttery feeling in his stomach, one he'd never felt before. He hated to admit it, but... it possibly was love.

That wasn't important right now, though. What was important was covering his mouth as much as possible while sprinting to the restroom to cough these up. Because if anyone else saw, he'd be in some trouble.

\------

After he finished, he flushed the petals down the toilet and cleaned himself up, hoping that the flowery smell now coating him wasn't a given to anything. He could use the excuse of working in the garden before coming to school, now that he thought about it.   
Except, when he opened the door, a certain perky blonde boy was waiting right there for him.

"Hey there! You alright? I heard some serious coughing noises coming from in here." Tamaki said, smiling.

"Oh, I'm... No, I'm fine, I just had something in my throat, was all." Kyoya straightened out his cream-and-gold-lined uniform.

"Alright then. Let me know if you need any help!" Tamaki said, skipping away, giggling with a smile. A flushed Kyoya drenched his face in cold water from the sink after the boy left the area of the stalls. 

Eventually, Kyoya made his way back to class, thankfully with no incidents along the way. He got some compliments on his smell, some jokes made about it as well, but he didn't pay any mind as Tamaki wasn't here anyways - they had different classes, thank god. The only problem was that the lunch period was coming up, and Tamaki would probably confront Kyoya again.   
That wasn't good -- the last thing Kyoya wanted was for Tamaki to find out that this was afflicting him. Luckily, he was able to eat lunch alone in a teacher's room, after claiming that he was sick and didn't want to be around other students.

He made it through the day without seeing Tamaki again, and on his way home went straight to his room. His older sister followed in afterward.

"So, have you made friends with that Suoh kid yet?" Fuyumi asked.

"Oh. Yes, I did. He's... pleasant." Kyoya said, browsing some magazines the aforementioned boy had given to him.

Fuyumi looked at him with a smirk while stuffing his clothes into a drawer. "Pleasant, huh? Are you sure it isn't... more than that?" Fuyumi winked. Kyoya turned around with a death glare.

"How many times have I told you to not mess with my clothes?"

\------

The night went on, Kyoya was up late studying until he finally was able to succumb to sleep. But, as soon as the sun broke through his window, it was another day -- another challenge.

He had gotten dressed and walked down the street as usual, until he turned around to see a certain energetic blonde boy following on the parallel end of the sidewalk. Tamaki crossed the pedestrian walkway and caught up to Kyoya.

"Hey, Kyoya! It's me! Listen, have you had that thing... what's it called..." Tamaki paused. "Oh! Takoyaki? I heard it's really good. Like, it's octopus tentacles... rolled up then fried... My mouth is watering just describing it to you."

Kyoya turned around, doing his best to keep a good expression. "Why, yes, I have had takoyaki. In fact, we could even make some for you if you ever come over." *If, more meaning never,* Kyoya thought to himself.

"Why, you'd really do that for me?!? Kyoya, you really are my best friend!"

After that heartwarming sentence, Kyoya felt like Tamaki's enthusiasm might be a lot less... unbearable.

\------

Tamaki had decided to take the scenic walk to school, so thankfully, the two of them parted ways. Kyoya was lucky enough to not have any more... incidents before arriving at school. He actually made it all the way through the first few periods, as well. What a surprise, maybe he was making it through this 'disease' after all. All it took was some strong will, huh?

Or so he thought.

While he was eating, the pain returned, but this time, it felt like needles and thorns were digging through the walls of his throat. It was immensely painful, and he forcefully ran to the restroom again in preparation, even leaving his schoolbag, lunch tray, and all. What he forgot to do was lock the door once he got in.

This time was different than all the last times. This time, he was regurgitating whole flowers. Whole blue roses, drenched in blood, were spilling onto the ground and into the toilet. The pain was insurmountable. He even felt like crying while this was happening, but, he couldn't lose his will especially right now.

Until he heard footsteps behind him.

"Kyoya, are you okay? You forgot your-"

A thud.

"... Kyoya?" A familiar voice said.

The disheveled young man turned around from his spot, ducked above the toilet seat.

"Please, Tamaki."

"Kyoya, I..."

"Tamaki."

The blonde then ran away, with no words from him after that.

\------

Kyoya couldn't even believe he let that happen. That was probably the worst decision he ever made. Tamaki didn't even say hi on his way back home from school. He looked the opposite of energetic and happy -- fearful and upset. 

An equally upset Kyoya made his way back inside his house, head in hands sitting at the table.

"Kyoya, what happened?" His father asked.

And Kyoya told him the truth.

\------

Obviously, as soon as Kyoya spilled all that out, he was taken to a doctor nearly immediately, and he was faced with two options-

He could either get surgery to remove the flowers but also the memory of Tamaki as well,  
or he could wait it out and let the flowers consume him.

At this point, it was too close of a call to wait any longer. He was hospitalized immediately because his father - as careless towards Kyoya he was - didn't want to see him die because of this.  
Kyoya seemed to have other plans.  
It's not like his life was very enjoyable anyway. He was going to prolong this surgery as much as possible - tell the doctors that he wasn't ready, tell them that he had something to do, et cetera. 

He was going to wait this out as long as possible.

\------

Now, Tamaki was a loving guy.  
He was very lovable himself and was adored by almost any girl he'd ever locked gaze with.  
This was different.   
This was the first time a guy had ever liked him.

At least, he thought so. There was bound to be some time in his life a fellow male had fallen for him and not told him about it. But this was the first time that *he* knew about it.

Now, Tamaki was still figuring *himself* out. He wasn't going to stay away from Kyoya just because of this or anything. They were still good friends, but Tamaki just didn't know how to approach this.  
In fact, the more thought he put into it, the more he thought about it being rather possible he even loved Kyoya back.

And he had a plan.

He knew Kyoya's family, obviously. They were the prestigious Ootori family, who wouldn't? And, as a close friend to Kyoya, he knew the house they lived at as well, and he was bound to find *someone* still there even though Kyoya was hospitalized. His plan?

Go to Kyoya's house, find a relative, find out what hospital he was in, and confess. And, of course, it was Tamaki, so he even had an elaborate way of doing the latter.  
It was rainy that day, but Tamaki didn't mind the water. What does it hurt? After all, everyone claimed he was dripping with good looks anyways.   
Plus, it was just a skip and a hop to the Ootori household anyhow.

With a perky knock on the door, A woman with black long hair was facing Tamaki. 

"Oh! It's Tamaki!" She said energetically. Tamaki's purple eyes sparkled.

"Yeah, It's me! Fuyumi Ootori, correct?" Tamaki said, shaking the woman's hand.

"Yep! I assume you're here for Kyoya's hospital number?"

"How did you know that?" Tamaki said.

"Female intuition!" Fuyumi winked. Tamaki's face reddened. "Anyways, here ya go." She wrote something down on a slip of paper and handed it to him. It was a local hospital - he would be able to bike there by nightfall. Thank goodness.

With a thank you and a hug goodbye, he was on his way. Fuyumi sped up the process by letting him borrow one of Kyoya's bikes, and he was already speeding across the wet pavement quickly. There was just one last thing to do.

\------

Tamaki broke his way through the doors of a local florists' shop. It was closing, but they'd still make his order as quick as possible.

"Hello!" He declared to a quiet store. The florist turned with a flat face.

"Can I help you...?"

"Sorry. Uh, I'd like a bouquet of rainflowers, please. And I need them immediately. Like, within the next 5 minutes. I'll pay as much as you want. It's important." Tamaki handed over 10000 yen, and the florist's eyes widened.

"Yes, right away, sir... please wait there." She pointed to a seating area. And, within 5 minutes, as he asked, he was greeted with a bouquet full of the aforementioned flowers, even wrapped in protective wrapping to combat the rain. He handed over another 5000 yen. "Thanks a lot." He said, leaving the shop, and hearing the florist giggle as soon as he closed the doors.  
Now, he needed to get to the hospital.  
He carefully put the flowers in his bag as to not squish them and then it was rubber to the road.

\------

Eventually, Tamaki breezed his way to the hospital, dripping with water. He shoved open the doors, running to the counter, with the paper slip in hand.

"Hello, I'd like to see Kyoya Ootori!" He said, breathing rapidly.

"Oh, yes. Uhhh..." The receptionist did some typing on her keyboard, then handed over a guest keycard. "Floor 3, to the left."

"Thank you!" Tamaki shouted whilst sprinting down the hallways.

He entered the elevator, and ran down the hospital hallway, and eventually found the room he was looking for. He knocked on the door.

No response.

He used the keycard to open it, but the lights were off.

"Hello?"

He turned the lights on.

An empty room.

He got the flowers out of his bag, heart beating rapidly, and set them on the bedside table. He sat down, head in hands, palms sweaty.

There was a bathroom. Maybe he was in there?

Creak-

\------

Tamaki was too late.

All he saw was a collapsed Kyoya, his glasses on the floor, blood and petals spilled all around him. He covered his mouth in shock, tears fighting past his eyelids. This couldn't be happening.  
Kyoya's brown eyes were anything but alive.  
Tamaki was shaking as he flipped over Kyoya's limp body. His mouth was full of nothing but blue roses.

Attaining the impossible.  
Love at first sight.

Tamaki almost fainted before running out, leaving the bouquet of rainflowers with Kyoya.

I love you back.   
I will never forget you.


End file.
